Oubbousi Buechanhan
MC |image = Education.png |order = Member of the First House of Representatives |term_start = June 2, 2009 |term_end = August 13, 2009 |predecessor = New office |successor = John Harison |order2 = Monarch of the Kingdom of Buechanhan |term_start2 = August 16, 2009 |term_end2 = September 21, 2009 |deputy2 = Mary Buechanhan |predecessor2 = Newly established |order3 = Delegate to the Convention of the Second Republic |term_start3 = Septermber 25, 2009 |term_end3 = October 11, 2009 |predecessor3 = Newly established |order4 = Minister of Education |term_start4 = December 2, 2009 |predecessor4 = Newly established |birth_date = November 19, 1952 (age ) |birth_place = Tamaku, KFP, Eperyllia |party = Besaidian Christian Party |rhouse = Buechanhan |spouse = Mary Buechanhan |children = Ronald Buechanhan George Buechanhan Richard Buechanhan Jessica Buechanhan Makalya Buechanhan |almamater = |religion = |signature = }} Early Life Oubbousi Buechanhan was born on November 19, 1952 in Tamaku, before Tamaku was the urban powerhouse it is today. He was born to Eldridge and Kaytlin Buechanhan, being their seventh child, and third son. He attended High School in Tamaku, and graduated with high honors. Military Career Military Officer Oubbousi Buechanhan joined the military as soon as he was able, volunteering for the Army of Eperyllia, and later transfering to the revolutionary army of Grand Besaid. During his time in the army, Oubbousi Buechanhan attended the Military Academy of Tamaku, recieving a in . General Oubbousi Buechanhan was appointed by Dynasty to the rank of general of the army of Grand Besaid during Grand Besaid's War for Independence; as such, he led a sizeable force during the war. He was also a major leader in the Counter Strike, near the end of and after the War for Independence. As a general, he also was a huge supporter of taking over the rest of Eperyllia after Grand Besaid seceded from it. Also as a general, Oubbousi Buechanhan was an excellent strategist and one of the members of Dynasty's expanded cabinet. Political Career Major Supporter of the First Republic and Elder's Council As plans for the First Republic were being drawn up, Oubbousi Buechanhan had become a major supporter of the republic, and a huge advocate for the Elder Council. Saying "The council would give us a permanently wise and conservative house, in which we could always be sure that the values of our nation, and of our faith are respected and honored." Representative Oubbousi Buechanhan, being one of the major proponents of the First Republic, was also a prime candidate for a legislative house, that of the House of Representatives. During his very first term, the Civil War broke out. Monarchial Conquests After the Civil War, Oubbousi Buechanhan was one of the Kings who had gained much support and land during the Monarchial Conquests. Believing, because of the Civil War, that the first republic was too weak and lacking unity. He was also defeated by Nommaai during the Monarchial Conquests, being made governor of his former kingdom. Minister of Education Oubbousi Buechanhan was elected as the first Minister of Education in the Second Republic. He is considered responsible for increasing the amount of Grand Besaidian high school graduates who attend college or a university, due to his many works for funding and improvements for education. He has already announced that he will be seeking re-election. Personal Life When he enlisted in the military, Oubbousi Buechanhan decided to marry his High School sweetheart, Mary Lambasarai. After the Monarchial Conquests, Buechanhan decided to move to Adinoa. He and his wife have five childern: Ronald Buechanhan, George Buechanhan, Richard Buechanhan, Jessica Buechanhan, and Makalya Buechanhan. Category:Grand Besaid Category:Politicians of Grand Besaid